Kingdom Hearts: BreakDown
This is an upcoming fanfiction in the Kingdom Hearts series based on Cartoon Network/Warner Bros. elements. It has a new portaganist cause I don't think Sora can handle all these super-wacky wackos. It is about a boy from a forsaken planet that goes across the galaxy to face a dark evil. Characters Devin: He is the main protaganist of Kingdom Hearts: Breakdown. He is fun-loving, nonserious, aggressive, and has a huge sense of humor. He likes to fight, and will always look for the toughest opponent. Sebastian: He is a friend of Devin who becomes consumed by darkness, much like Riku. He is like Devin, except for the fact that he is more emotional and is more seduced by the shadows. Trish: She is a friend of Devin and Sebastian, like their version of Kairi. She is like them, except she likes to have fun more via playing games or racing or fighting. Daffy Duck: '''He is the leader of the Magi of Warner Bros Castle, who cares not for his job at all. '''Taz the Devil: He is the bodyguard of the King of Warner Bros Castle, who is incredibly insane. Aku: The shapeshifting master of darkness and lord of the Heartless. He destroyed Devin's home, and countless others. King Bugs Bunny: One of the many great kings, Bugs rivals the power of King Mickey. He is a wise-cracker that left to take down Aku. Council of Aku Him: He is a male/female devil that uses the power of darkness for his own dark deeds, he is also main speaker of the Council. Father: He is an evil adult that wants to turn every kid into an adult. Vilgax: An evil alien warlord that wishes to rule the galaxy with the heartless at his disposal. Charmcaster: A female sorceress who serves Vilgax in controlling the Heartless...for now... General Specific: An evil general who works for Him to help him power his sheep-powered laser. Slade: An evil mastermind who plans on using the Heartless to conquer his world. Mojo Jojo: A crazy monkey scientist who plans on ruling the world. He is prone to long-winded speeches. Irwin: A weak nerd who only joined so he can get a certain girl to like him. Endive: A crazy woman who joined only to act as the caterer, but she has more potential than they ever know... Worlds Duskville: A town in perpetual dusk, always lightly raining snow, not enough to cover the ground. This is where the story begins. Spaceport Alpha-Nine: A spaceport home for many who have lost their homes to the Heartless. Foster's Home: This is a home for abandoned imaginary friends, run by Madame Foster and Mr. Herrimen. The light within the imaginary friends are attracting the devious heartless... Peach Creek: This is a cul-da-sac that is home to many idiotic kids, including Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. Sector V: This is home to a group of the organization, the Kids Next Door. It is also home to the KND Arena, used for training heroes. Bellwood: A small town that attracts a large amount of outworld visitors, mostly bad. It is also home to the young hero, Ben Tennyson. Big City: A huge city which is home to a certain sheep. The government has been experimenting with Heartless of late. Jump City: This is a city that is home to the Teen Titans, a team of teenage superheroes. A certain villain is attracting Heartless to the world. Nowhere: A desert that holds many supernatural dangers within the winds, also home to a very brave dog. Townsville: A town always attacked by giant monsters and other supervillains. Endsville: A town with extreme paranormal activity, including the Grim Reaper. Stormalong Harbor: A harbor home to many candy-craved sailors. Marzipan City: An incredibly strange city that is home to many wierd creatures and home to many exquisete food. Aku City: A futuristic city ruled by the shapeshifting master of darkness, Aku... Aku's Castle: A giant castle found on a moon of Aku City.